Gundam Boizor Gurlz?
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Duo tries to enhance da pilots ability to pilot good, yeh u get da pic. anyway, something went REALLY wrong. Go easy on me! mai first G/W fic


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters blah blah blah  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo had been locked up in his room for 3 weeks. Heero was really getting worried. He had tried to talk to him but he kept saying "can't talk, busy" and shut the door on him. He sat in his bedroom pondering this when a loud explosion startled him. 'Duo' he thought. He ran out of his room and saw Duo covered in charcoal grinning ear to ear. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa ran in and saw Duo holding a little vile in his hand. Wufei eyed him suspiciously.  
"I MADE IT!!! 3 weeks of trying! Picking hair from everyone's head, takiong blood from their bruises, ALL in this!"  
Everyone shifted uneasily at the thought of Duo picking hair from their heads. "Well what does it do?" Heero asked breaking the silence. Grinning even more, Duo started.  
"Well, at first i didn't know what the hell i was doing! Then, I thought, we could increase our fighting ability and brain power! So i took a bit of everyone's DNA and combined it together and created this formula!" he said cheerily. Trowa raised an invisible eyebrow. "Duo, do you even know what DNA stands for?"  
"No, but i like using the word! It makes me seem....scientisty!"  
They all sweatdropped.  
"Hee-chan! Try!" he offered, holding out the vile. Heero grimaced. He didn't want to hurt his feelings so he hesitantly took the vile from his hands.  
"YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TAKE A SIP!!" he yelled as he was about to drink it, startling him and the vile slipped out of his hands.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo yelled and dove for the vile. He missed and the vile smashed.  
He looked at the little pink mess that lay on the floor. Heero shoved his hands in his pockets and moped off. Eventually they left Duo, who still lay there, staring at the floor.  
  
3 WEEKS LATER.....  
A loud explosion startled them all again. And again, Duo stood there with a pink mixture in a vile. "Now that you don't need to be reminded of what it is, you can drink it" he said. He took the first sip and handed it to Quatre. Heero frowned, feeling a bit neglected. Quatre sipped it and handed it to Heero. After Trowa had taken some, Duo stared at Wufei. "Come on Wuffles! Take a sip! We all did, it will make you stronger" he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Wufei glared at him. "Baka! If you think for one minute I'm going to drink that, you've got one more screw loose than i had thought!" With that, he stormed off into his room.  
Duo stood there, with a hurt expression on his face. "Don't worry, we'll all be stronger and he'll be weak" Qautre assured him. Duo smiled weakly. "Okay Q"  
  
Quatre made a pink lemonade for everyone for dinner, Duo poured the rest of the potion into Wufei's lemonade, and quickly scurried out of the kitchen.(You could tell it was Wufei's from picures of Nataku all over it)  
Duo was ever after pleased with himself of getting his way.  
  
2 DAYS LATER...  
Quatre woke up with a beam of light shining on his face. He woke up and found long golden strands surrounding him. He ran his fingers through his hair, which stretched out before him. He was wide awake now. He sat up, only to be pulled down by something strapped to his chest. It struck him, but he couldn't believe it. He checked down his top. "Oh...my...GOD!!!" he yelled.  
  
Trowa walked into his room, arms crossed over his chest. "You too huh?" he asked, in his cold emotionless tone. Trowa's hair was short and straight, still covering one eye. His bright green eyes shone more and his clothes were loose around the waist. "How did this happen?" Quatre asked in desperation. Trowa shrugged. "Maybe it was your lemonade" he suggested. Quatre gasped.  
They then heard a female scream and saw Duo running down the corridor, closely followed by a very lady-like looking Wufei. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU MAXWELL!!!!!" he screamed. They blinked a few times, before laughing. Heero walked in, and for the first time, he looked as if he was scared. "Quatre, what the hell is going on??" he asked. "Isn't it obvious, my lemonade changed us all into girls" he said. "How? it was just lemona-" "HEERO!!!HELP ME!!!!" he heard a woman scream. Heero hid under the bed. "Get her away!!" he snapped. "Why? it's just Duo" Quatre said, shocked. "No, it's...Relena" *Insert dramatic music here* 


End file.
